


The Minor Fall

by operationhades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, BAMF!Gabriel, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grace/Soul Sharing, Handprint Kink, M/M, Multi, PWP, Poor Sam, Team Free Love, Team Free Will, Wincest - Freeform, leviathan (mentioned), shamelessly bottom Dean, spoilers up to season 7, toppy bottom Cas, vague at best though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationhades/pseuds/operationhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was just coming back when Gabriel called. And Gabriel calling can mean anything from useless "Sam, Sam, add another pie to that order!" to a heart stopping "This is some real funky town, Sammy!", so excuse Sam for finding his big brother tied up in a chair like a thanksgiving turkey a bit anticlimactic. Confusing. But still anticlimactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minor Fall

Every time Sam saw Gabriel's name pop up as caller ID on his phone, he automatically knew it was either going to be one of those calls ("Oh my Dad, Sam, look at what I found!", "Sam, Sammy, get me three cans of Mountain Dew, eight Red Bulls, those awesome pick 'n mix sweets, and a packet of M&M's while you're out") or one of  _those_ calls ("Sam, you need to get here right  _now_ \- there's just too much-  _father_ , Sam please...!"). So he rolled his eyes, ignoring the tendrils of dread pooling into his stomach, and pressed the green button and stuffed the phone into the crook between his ear and neck as he parked the Impala.

"Sammy!" Gabriel's delighted voice chirped over the phone, dispelling the tendrils of dread from his stomach immediately. "You won't believe this, where are you? How quickly can you drop everything, except my stuff, and get down here?"

Ignoring the fact that three quarters of the stuff he had on him were Gabriel's orders, Sam huffed an irritated breath of air and climbed out of the Impala, hitching a shoulder and craning his neck to hold the phone in place so he could free up his hand and take out the dozens of take-out orders from the Impala's backseat. "I'm already here. Open up the door, will ya?"

Gabriel did just that, moving out of the way once Sam was close enough and closing the door after him. Dropping the take-out down onto a small rickety piece of wood that passed as a table nowadays, Sam turned around to greet the others and came to a screeching halt. Seeing Gabriel or Castiel wasn't anything new - hell, lately it was worrying if they  _weren't_ around - but seeing Dean tied up and trussed like a Thanksgiving turkey was something completely different. His brother stared back at him wide eyed, struggling against the sheets that held him prisoner in their own motel room, and beside him, Gabriel stood grinning proudly, swaying like a toddler on the balls of his feet.

"Uh," Sam wordlessly started. "What's... going on...?"

Castiel looked almost regretful, just a small difference in his facial expression. He was standing awkwardly (as always) beside Dean in his ever present trenchcoat, next to a still grinning Gabriel. At Sam's confusion, he just shook his head and sighed, a world wary sigh that spoke of trying to be logical but getting his voice drowned out by children. On the other hand, Gabriel was almost positively  _gleeful_ , and stalked forward until he could grab the material of Sam's sleeve and forcefully drag him further into the room.

"You won't believe this!" Gabriel enthused, repeating what he'd said on the phone. "Look, look!" He let go of Sam quickly, thrusting him forward until he almost fell into Dean's lap, and Sam tried - he really did - but all he could see was a bound and gagged Dean screaming at him to let him go via very wide and expressive green eyes.

Beside him, Gabriel snorted in exasperation, hip checking Sam aside and diligently working at Dean's sleeve, folding it up and up until the burn mark in the shape of Cas' handprint was visible. Dean was all but struggling now, visibly panicked, which had Sam's fingers itching to loosen up the binds and free his brother. "Gabe, what the hell are you doing? You're scaring him."

At any other time, the way Dean stilled and glared indignantly at him would've been adorable, but Gabriel was the only one to react by laughing as he pointed at the handprint. "That," he declared to the room. "Is kinky."

Befuddled, (he was pretty sure Gabriel had already known about the handprint, especially since it was sorta hard to miss what with all the sex they had) Sam turned to Castiel for help. Gabriel didn't like losing his attention (and Cas had nothing to offer but his serene face, anyway) so Sam looked back to Gabriel when he felt the ex-trickster tug at his shirt sleeve. "No, look, look, I'll show you why." He moved towards Dean, who's glaring suddenly reverted back to wide eyed and he started struggling against his bindings in earnest. Gabriel extended his arm towards the elder Winchester, and then slotted his smaller hand onto the handprint and fitted it just the way Sam had on hundreds of times, and Cas thousands.

As soon as every surface of Gabriel's palm was touching the raised skin, Dean  _screamed_ behind the gag. His body arched as far as it could from his chair, his chest and thighs pressed up against the ropes that held him prisoner. He threw his head back to display the thick, delicious column of his neck, head dropping on the chair's backrest, and his eyes must have rolled back in his head for Sam could glimpse nothing but the whites of his brother's eyes.

Horrified, Sam raised his hands to stop Gabe, to move him aside or something, to do anything he could, but Cas shook his head silently and pointedly stared down Dean's body. Following the angel's gaze, Sam watched in growing fascination as a damp spot grew around his brother's crotch, growing in size as the seconds passed by. Still not understanding, Sam stared up at Dean's face just in time to see Dean collapse in on himself as Gabe removed his hand from the burn mark.

Dean's face was flushed red, freckles hidden by the blood rushing to his cheeks, and his eyes were half mast in the way of those sinking into the throes of afterglow. His whole body was relaxed and loose, bones and muscles a mess of goo, and his chest rose and fell quickly as he breathed in through his nose, his pulse probably trying to even itself out.

Sam's cock gave a twitch at the sight, admiring the view as blood started pumping down his body in arousal. Because this? This was definitely new, and kinky, just like Gabriel had said. He'd never seen that happen before, and he would have, because he'd long since learnt that that handprint of Dean's switched on kinks Sam didn't even know he had.

He glanced at Gabriel, taking in the ex-tricksters own flushed face and the loose set to his shoulders. There was no damp spot on the material covering his crotch, but that wasn't surprising considering angels and their freakish sex drive. Still, one touch orgasms? Sam definitely wanted to be a part of this.

Gabriel lazily grinned at him, a rouge display of white teeth, probably reading his mind. Sam didn't mind it as he used to when this whole  _thing_ between them started, and Dean had all but embraced it a while back and used it to show just how  _creative_ his thoughts could get. Sam still grinned at the memory of their angels squirming in their seats, cocks hard as Dean and Sam peacefully ate their lunch. He wasn't exactly sure what Dean had been fantasizing to have gotten them so hot and bothered, but with the way his brother had been fellatio-ing his pie, it wasn't too hard to imagine.

"It's the handprint." Gabriel announced again, patting Dean's cheek fondly with the pads of his fingers. Dean didn't even bother stirring, just shamelessly widening his legs as far as he could, the knees the only thing capable of actually moving, and put himself on display with the move with nothing but a slow blink of his eyes. Gabriel licked his lips at the show, Sam licked his own in response to the hunger he could see in the archangel's eyes, and Castiel gave them both a very human sigh.

"It seems Dean's soul is receptive to Grace via my mark." The blue-eyed angel explained, neatly summing up everything Gabriel would take hours to say in just a few words. A grimace pulled at his face, an expression Sam was sad to say he was familiar with, but it was the flash of something that disappeared just as quickly as it'd come that Sam couldn't name that had his libido cooling down somewhat. "Grace sharing, as Gabriel and I do, seems an actual possibility with Dean, now."

'Oh', Sam thought, and then, suddenly remembering what 'Grace sharing' was, he thought ' _oh',_ and his libido was all but revving to go. Except a small voice pointed out how Dean could now have something like that - something that had both angels gasping into each other's mouths, eyes fluttering shut, and their whole bodies going taut with pleasure as they climaxed - and Sam couldn't. About how Sam was the odd one out - again.

And Sam hated himself for it.

Dean shook himself, rattling the chair on the floor with a pointed huff, glaring at them to free him. Sam still couldn't understand why Dean was bound and gagged, but Gabriel had a pretty huge kink when it came to tying Dean up, just as Sam had one the size of Kansas of watching Cas possessively slot his hand onto the handprint, and Cas had one of watching Sam jerk off. They all had something with each other that drove them wild, got them harder than diamonds, like how Dean could go from 0 to 60 from just looking at Sam's hands (which had surprised the hell out of him, but also turned Sam ridiculously on), or Sam looming over him (Gabriel found out he happened to like to watch), or Cas and Gabe reading his body and plucking all his strands till Dean didn't know where up or down was.

There wasn't any specific order to them, no structure, no hierarchy, none of that dom/sub thing Sam had always attributed to threesomes and foursomes. Dean and Gabe were freaking hedonist's, willing to try anything - Dean liked to top or bottom, he honestly didn't care, and Gabe could make the weirdest fucking shit blow your mind with nothing but a pleased grin - and Cas was a, usually indifferent, party to them who'd try whatever caught his attention, and when he did, went about rocking your world like a goddamn pro. Somehow, Sam had become the prude of the group, and because of it, had practically everything he refused to do (like roleplay) done on him to the point where he was willingly gagging for it.

Gabriel grinned, and grabbed one of Sam's hands, holding it up between his own. "Oh, no, Deano," he singsonged, shaking his head in growing glee. "I wanna try something different."

Behind the gag, Dean's voice came out muffled, his green eyes widening a fraction in something Sam couldn't name. Sam wouldn't mind seeing the handprint thing again - for confirmation, of course - but something about Dean's reaction was different than he would've expected. Dean wasn't all for this, like he would've been any other time, but Sam just couldn't see his brother refusing an orgasm so he simply shrugged off his concerns, thinking them incorrect. Dean probably just wanted to spend his daily quota of Baby time with the Impala, or something.

Rubbing Sam's singular hand in between his two, Gabriel grinned even wider (as if that was possible) and stretched his hand. Cas intersected the path and gripped Gabriel's forearm tightly, a low warning of his name slipping out in that gravelly voice. "Psh," Gabriel dismissed Cas. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Then Gabe's hand reached a still struggling Dean, who Sam really was starting to think might actually be against this, and slotted over the handprint. Dean's back bowed immediately, a pained sound escaping from him, muffled by the gag, and Gabriel quickly grabbed Sam's hand with his other.

The wave of pleasure that didn't so much as roll over Sam but  _crash_  into him took him by surprise, making his knees weak with it. He almost stumbled, but Cas caught him and kept him steady, Sam using his grip on Gabe's hand to keep himself upright. But that was the last intelligence his brain had to offer, because then, the second wave hit him, and Sam just  _lost it._

He didn't have a clue what happened, or where he was, but his nerves were aflame with something, burning and electrocuted and every part of him was  _singing_ , and he could feel Gabe- Gabe- right there, something familiar right there- and distantly he felt Dean- Dean- no, he couldn't go anywhere near Dean, just too intense- and  _god_ it was never-ending, just this onslaught of pleasure that had his toes curling and his spine shivering, and his lungs refusing to work, and if this didn't stop Sam was going to go crazy, was going to lose it, oh  _God_ -

-and then it stopped.

Sam dropped like his strings had been cut, falling into Cas' arms, face smothering into the familiar material of the angel's trenchcoat. He couldn't hear anything besides his blood, rushing in his ears and deafening him, but he could feel Cas' chest vibrating as if he were purring, telling Sam the angel was speaking. His whole body felt weak though, like a new born colt's, struggling to control these God given limbs of his, but Sam was safe here, in Cas' arms, he didn't need to go anywhere - nobody to save, nothing to hunt, just him and his lovers - and if Cas really needed to speak to him, he'd let Sam know

Yeah, he would, so Sam let himself fall asleep.

. . .

  
Sam awoke what felt like days later to the soft murmur of Gabriel's voice. His mouth didn't taste disgusting like how it would've if he'd slept long, yet his body was boneless, satisfied all the way to the very core of him, so Sam didn't know what to make of it.

"...didn't have a clue, Cas, I swear..."

Blinking sluggishly to himself, Sam realised he'd been facing Dean in his sleep, Dean who'd been unbound from the chair and was deep in sleep beside him on the bed. Whenever their angels were gone, off doing something or other, Dean and Sam still took twins, but tended to push them together until it was one bed. With Gabe and Cas around, one or the other always transformed the bed into a huge, luxurious one they could all pile into.

Lately, Sam noticed that Dean always looked troubled in his sleep, as if some worry he'd been carrying about with him during the day continued to haunt him during his sleep. Sam had tried getting it out of him a couple of times, wanting to know what it was, but Dean had clamped up each and every time in a way Sam had never seen him do before, and told Sam to drop it.

"...not be pleased..." Cas' voice interrupt Sam's musing, breaking him off from staring at Dean's sleeping face. "...troubled for some while now..."

Oh, so Cas had noticed? Good, Sam thought with a sleepy huff, Cas could get Dean to open up all the time, even if by just reading Dean's head. Gabriel did it just to piss Dean off, or  _used to_  do it to piss Dean off. Now, with Dean having long since embraced it (again, Sam snickered at the memory), he used it to destroy any higher brain function in Dean, or to just shut him up (like that time Dean had been raving about some hunters who had come to 'pay them a visit' and Gabe had shut him up by blowing him right there in front of said hunters who Sam had bound). But Cas, Cas shamelessly tuned in to everything Dean thought - some he even hadn't and had only just felt - and sometimes violated everything in the name of independence when it came to Sam too. And you couldn't really hold it to him, because he brought results. Like Sam getting to try out that whole double penetration thing when he'd been too wired up and ashamed to even think about it, let alone suggest it.

"...feels he is no longer human."

Huh? Sam sat up, head turning to face the two angels seated on a completely-out-of-place plush sofa. The two looked at him with surprise, probably not having noticed he'd woken up - but Sam hadn't, not really, not until Cas had said those last words. He was pretty sure they weren't talking about him - Sam had had a few times when he'd questioned his humanity, but he was pretty safe in his self-image now, thanks - but they couldn't be talking about Dean. How could they be talking about Dean? Dean had absolutely no reason to even think such a thing, none at all, unless you counted the forty years in Hell, but even then Dean had tortured for only ten of them and had been tortured for thirty.

Gabriel snorted at him, shaking his head sadly. "And yet he still guilts over those ten."

Well yeah, this was Dean they were talking about- and holy shit, this was  _Dean_ they were talking about.

"Explain." He demanded, rubbing at his eyes to remove the crust. Dean always said he was a demanding little bitch when he woke up. In contrast, Dean was his most amiable then, literally capable of being talked into anything while he was still in between the realm of sleep and reality. Sam had taken enough advantage of it to know it for certain.

Cas nodded at him, eyes sliding over to Dean's sleeping form, a crease forming in between his eyebrows. Sam knew that crease, it was a worry crease, something Gabe said Cas had adopted from Sam. Whatever it was they'd been talking about, it was serious. Like angels-can't-heal-it serious.

Sam shuffled off the bed carefully, stilling as Dean rolled onto his back but didn't wake. Sam couldn't blame him, that orgasm-thing had been intense, and he'd been getting it filtered to him through Gabriel. He  _knew_ Dean had to have been feeling it thrice more, at least. He finally got out of bed, the giant fixture in their normal motel room big enough to seem huge to even Sam. Gabe, being the shortest of them, practically had to role for eternity before he was able to get off.

"Hey!" Gabe mock shouted, keeping his voice pitched low. "My  _vessel_ is of the perfect height for someone from his century. Don't hate."

Snorting to himself in amusement, Sam fell onto the sofa and  _sank_ into the plushiness of it, seating himself besides Gabe, who sat in the middle of him and Cas now. "So what're you guys talking about?" And then a thought hit him. "And why was Dean struggling  _against_ an orgasm, anyway?"

Gabriel grin was dim and humourless. "The last question is the answer to the first question."

Beside him, Cas nodded. "This had not been possible before, and manifested itself after... The Leviathans." Cas still paused every time, hesitated, grief and guilt in his words that had Sam's heart twinging and Dean looking wild with a need to do something,  _anything_ , for a moment. But the pauses were getting shorter, the hesitation lessening, and Sam liked to believe all three of them were helping with the grief and guilt, Gabriel especially, since he was the best thing to come out of the whole Purgatory thing. Literally. His whole Loki stint had apparently given him a spot in the afterlife that was Purgatory, even if it had cost him to lose almost every ounce of his Grace just to get there. When Cas had opened up Purgatory and taken all those souls in, Gabriel had followed also, and when the Leviathans had escaped in the lake, Gabriel had gotten the hell out of dodge too, healing himself in a safe location before he could come back and save all their asses from the Chompers with his biblical spear. His biblical spear that, in the Bible, was said to be the weapon that killed the Leviathan's that rose during the  _apocalypse_. So much for following the script.

"You're saying Dean's... Changing?" Sam hazarded a guess, trying to put the words that had caught his attention and this together. "How? How is he changing?"

Gabriel frowned in between them as Castiel answered, "I don't know." The words only confused Sam, because something must have happened, something must have happened that made Dean suddenly susceptible to Grace. "Your brother has always been... strange, Sam." Cas confided, looking belligerent at his own lack of answers. "And unlike you or me, he has taken note of each and every anomaly, starting from being unable to hear my true voice."

"But," Sam immediately argued. "How is that an anomaly? I thought you said only vessels can hear their angel's true voice."

"Yeah, but," Gabriel was the one to answer. "There's a hierarchy in Heaven, angel A's stronger than angel B, so angel A's vessel should be able to hear angel B either way, but not any angels stronger than A. Get it?"

Sam did, but he just needed to make certain. "You're saying, that because Dean's Michael's vessel - who's pretty much  _the_ strongest, with maybe some leeway for Lucifer - Dean should've been able to hear your true voice? And in that sense, I should've been able to as well?"

The two nodded, with Gabriel adding a note. "But you're Lucifer's vessel, and Lucifer was kicked out of Heaven, he's Fallen. So you wouldn't be able to hear anybody but Lucifer, which you did. Dean would though, or should've, but he couldn't."

Yeah, Sam knew. Dean hadn't exactly told them much during those first few days after Hell, but with Sam being busy with Ruby and Bobby not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth (or Hell in the eye), nobody had been all too receptive anyway. But Cas had told them, embarrassed by his mistake at not having searched for a vessel before speaking to Dean, and now Sam understood why Cas had made the assumption Dean would hear him in the first place.

"So OK, that's the first anomaly. I still don't get why he doesn't think he's human."

"Short version," a voice rasped from the bed, grabbing their attention. "I've died a hundred times, come back, been Death for a day, gone to the past, the future, and alternative realities, stabbed Zachariah - when only an angel can kill an angel -  _did_ say yes to Michael, even if it was only partway, yet he never came to collect - at least, I don't think he did - stabbed the Whore of Babylon or what the fuck ever, was in Hell for forty years and on the fast track to being a demon, was a vampire for a while, been a ghost twice, once with Tessa and then again when we saved those Reapers, and been to Heaven and Purgatory  _and_ the Fairy Realm. Fucking fairies." There was a pause where nobody said anything, and Dean just sighed heavily from the bed. "Twelve fucking things I should've never been able to do that come from the top of my head. I'm sure there's more, like oh, fucking  _Azazel_. And that's only from the last few years too."

"So what, you think you're not human?" Sam demanded at his brother. "I was with you for some of that, like the time travel, and when we were ghosts and saved the Reapers from Alistair." The bed gave a small jerk, Dean flinching at the mention of the demon, an immediate reaction Dean hadn't yet been able to strongarm his body into controlling. Sometimes, Sam still worried himself sick about what sort of things Alistair had done to Dean, what could've happened to have made a demon so interested in a soul as to want to take them back from angels. And at other times he wished he could've made the son of a bitch suffer a bit more for what he'd done to his brother. "And OK, so you can do some grace/soul sharing. Big deal. Half of the stuff can be explained away by an angel's interference; Cas, Zachariah, hell even Gabriel for like, three quarters of your death count."

Gabriel gave a fond sigh next to him, looking pleased with himself and utterly unrepentant of the crap Sam went through (and Dean, to an extent). The bed just moved in a way Sam knew meant Dean had just shrugged. "Whatever," the older Winchester grumbled. "Maybe it's nothing, but when is it ever just nothing? Now can you three come to bed already? It's freaking cold here."

Classic Dean manoeuvre: don't want to talk about something? Downplay it, then change the topic. He rarely even put in the effort for subtly nowadays, just blatantly making it known he wanted the conversation ended, and that he was going to be a pain in the ass until he got what he wanted. Despite how Sam hated it when Dean refused to address a situation, it was still a good sign that Dean felt comfortable enough to give the equivalent of a  _"I really don't want to talk about this guys, it makes me uncomfortable. Can we maybe talk about something else?"_  rather than smoothly use one of his many talents at getting it done without anybody noticing. At least now Dean was  _showing_ that he was uncomfortable – with his lack of subtly, sure – but a plus nonetheless.

Sam still didn't want to let it go though, not something as huge as this, not something this possibly nerve wracking. Dean was supposed to be the stable one between them, Dean was supposed to be the one that fundamentally stayed the same no matter how different Sam grew over time. It was bad enough Sam's realities had taken a hit when his brother's masks started cracking and splintering all over the place, it was bad enough when Sam had to learn - once and for all - that Dean wasn't the superhero he'd believed him to be all the way 'till the hellhounds came-a calling. The last thing he needed was for Dean's  _literal_ humanity, his  _soul_  (and not just morals), to be in question here too. Sam was the boy king - the one with the demon blood, Lucifer's true vessel - Sam was supposed to be worrying about where his soul may end up in the end, even if the thought had honestly not cropped up after  _seeing_ Heaven for himself. He'd always just assumed he was going to end up there, probably finding his way back to Ash's Heaven-Roadhouse, and end up living out peacefully the rest of eternity with Ellen and Jo and maybe even Mom and Dad.

Beside him, Gabriel used Sam as an armrest and heaved himself to his feet to pad on bare feet towards the bed. Sam's body automatically leaned sideways to sink into the space left behind by the ex-trickster, Castiel simultaneously leaning in himself until the two were pressed from shoulder to thigh in one long line of warm contact.

Sam tried sorting through his memories, from everything he'd personally witnessed - Dean stabbing Zachariah, for one - to the things he hadn't been around to see - the faeries, or pretty much anything to do with Death barring the very last meeting where they'd almost gotten themselves killed and Cas had been high on Purgatory - searching for whatever it was that could've caused Dean to worry. Besides the apparently 'new' feature to the handprint (which genuinely did not seem bad), Sam couldn't see any point of time where Dean's train of thought would be warranted.

A warm hand dropped onto his shoulder, breaking him from his thinking. Sam turned to face Cas, but not before seeing with no small amount of amusement Gabriel climb onto the bed and scramble over it on all fours to get to Dean, and tilted his head in a silent question as to what Cas was thinking about.

"You." The angel answered, gravelly voice pitched low. "This is why Dean wished to not tell you. You needlessly mull on thoughts until you stress yourself."

Probably true, Sam had to concede. "And Gabe?" he questioned, murmuring himself in response to Cas' low voice. "Why only tell him now?"

Cas' eyebrows pulled up together, bunching over his eyes as he pursed his lips. "Gabriel is..." He faltered, searching for words before picking up his sentence again. "Gabriel would consider it a shortcoming of his to not have noticed. He is the archangel of our group, undoubtedly the strongest, but it is not only that; he still feels that he is guilty for the troubles of the other archangels, of Lucifer and Michael in particular." Cas pushed up closer into Sam's space, slipping an arm around the younger Winchester's waist, in between the sofa's backrest, and slipping the fingers there under Sam's shirt. Sam shivered at the first light touch of warm fingertips to his skin. "Look, Sam." Cas' low voice mumbled into his ear, the angel all but nuzzling into Sam's neck and angling him to face the bed. "To atone for his slight, Gabriel's going to reduce your brother to inconsistency."

As if marking Cas' words, a deep, guttural moan came from the bed, rattling into Sam's bones and setting his libido on fire once more. That was Dean's moan, the one that escaped him whenever either of the three had taken him by surprise. From his position on the sofa, Sam couldn't see what exactly Gabriel was doing, or Dean, but he had his hands full with Cas anyway.

"To atone for his slight," Cas' rough voice continued, hot breath puffing into Sam's neck. "Gabriel's going to make love to your brother."

Breath hitching, Sam turned to fully face Cas, but was impeded as Cas stood up and held a hand out for him. Grabbing hold of the hand, Sam stood up and dutifully followed Cas' lead towards the bed. He could see Dean and Gabe now, Dean's body covered by Gabriel's own. Cas pushed Sam onto the bed, grabbing the 'big brothers' of their group's attention, Gabriel grinning wickedly at the sight of Sam spread out on top of the sheets and Cas calmly taking off his trenchcoat, folding it up carefully.

Sam craned his neck backwards, catching Dean's focus, and felt lust churn deep and thick in his stomach at the sight that greeted him. Dean's pupils were blown wide with arousal, Gabriel looming on top of him. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Gabriel swooped down and latched his mouth onto Dean's neck, the column of flesh getting ravaged with bites and licks and sucks. Dean's eyes fluttered close in pleasure, his sinfully plush lips parting on a huff, a slick tongue dancing out to wet the top lip before disappearing again.

Sam liked to watch - that was never much of a news anyway, he'd known since Jess he was a voyeur - and his lovers always tended to put on a show, Gabriel going so far as to 'bless' Sam with a crazy sharpness of eyesight that had Sam coming in his pants like a teenager a few times here and there when they felt particularly showy. Something grabbed at his pants, tugging on them until Sam looked down to see Cas, his shirt unbuttoned and tie hanging loosely in between, tugging at Sam's jeans in a wordless hint. Obligingly, Sam tore his belt off, opening up his jeans button and zipper in one go and canting his hips up for Cas to drag it all off, struggling with his shirt as another ragged groan came from Dean, followed by a moan from Gabriel.

Finally free of the burden of clothing, Sam sprawled out on the bed – and gave an appreciative grunt as Castiel climbed on top of him like a big cat, all sleek lines and intense blue eyes staring into Sam, seeing his soul – baring it all for Cas to see  _everything._ Sam groaned, eyes closing shut, as Cas swept a hand from his legs to his hip, and from there to his chest and upwards until he could wrap a hand across the back of Sam's neck. The hand squeezed, tugging Sam upwards off the bed, and finally,  _finally_ , Cas descended down and claimed Sam's lips, parting them by force and plundering the insides in search of treasure.

It was hot, it was wet, and it was most definitely knee weakening and dangerous if Sam had been standing, but luckily he was lying in bed and safe from the embarrassment of buckling under the pleasure and dropping to the floor. The thing was though, Castiel abhorred thought processes in the bedroom, abhorred them with a passion that had him refusing to let you up until you were almost dizzy from lack of air - and of the four of them, Sam was the one who's brain refused to shut up. Even now, he was wondering where the hell Cas had learnt to do that thing with his tongue and the roof of Sam's mouth- oh, there it was again, goodbye higher thinking- God, this was so  _good_ _._

The lips detached from his, letting him greedily gulp in air even as he mourned their loss, but Cas was already shuffling further up the bed, offering Sam a hand. Sam took it, chasing the taste of Cas on his lips with a swipe of his tongue, and was bodily dragged higher up the bed till they were right next to the busy Dean and Gabriel. And as soon as Sam saw them, his previously moist mouth went dry.

Gabriel had his face nuzzled into Dean's neck, his hair hiding his expression from view, still on top of Dean who had his hands gripping Gabe's waist. Dean's neck was craned, his head pulled back tight as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, lips parting as he gasped and panted, trying to hold back the sounds of hitched breathing and breathy moans as the two moved together. Their hips - and God, Sam had a clear view of their hips - were gyrating together, Gabriel's back bowed so far down the dip of his spine to the small of his back was a perfect valley. Dean's leg were spread, accommodating Gabriel; although it was visible from the virtually unnoticeable sliver of space between them how Dean thrusted up to meet Gabe's downward grind, how their cocks were most definitely meeting over and over again, resulting in the low moan Gabe muffled into Dean's neck.

"And Dean will not fight it." Castiel's deep voice suddenly whispered into Sam's ear, the angel right beside Sam, all but in his lap.

Sam didn't at first understand, brain too low on blood to make sense of it, but then he finally realised the words were a continuation of what Cas had been saying before. He swallowed thickly, curling a hand around one of Cas' prominent hipbones. "W-Why not?" He found himself asking, breathing the words onto Cas' skin, feeling a thrill light up through his spine as Cas shivered.

Long, thin, fingers stroked his neck, going upwards towards his jaw, past his cheekbones to tangle in his hair. Sam groaned and arched his neck as Cas tugged on the brown locks, digging his fingers into his scalp confidently. "Because Gabriel will not allow it.  _I_ will not allow it." The blue-eyed angel growled, tugging at Sam's hair again. "You are  _ours_ , and if we feel the need to remind you of our bond to you, then we will do so. Regardless of your social norms or upbringing."

Sam's hip twitched upwards out of his control as the meaning of the words made sense in his muddled brain, groaning deeply again at the pull on his hair. He realised what Cas was saying, what Gabe was doing; that they wouldn't let the Winchester's carry on with their macho men principles or aversion to good things, that they wouldn't let Dean cheapen a serious moment, wouldn't let Sam stew on his worthiness of two angels and a brother that had sacrificed everything for him. He realised then – as Cas pulled at his hair until Sam bared his throat and the angel took the offer and bit into the column of flesh, Sam shuddered underneath it and uncontrollably whined as Cas licked the abused spot – just how serious this  _thing_ between the four of them was, just how  _permanent_ it was.

And Jesus, that scared Sam.

Not because he hadn't secretly wanted this from the start, not because he hadn't mourned Gabriel's death at the hands of Lucifer, not because he hadn't grieved for Cas during those trying times with the Leviathan, and again afterwards, but because he was Sam.  _Sam._ Sam Winchester; the one who Azazel had come for when he was nothing but six months old, closing Mary Winchester's fate. The one Dean had lost a whole childhood for just to keep little Sammy unaware of the things that went bump in the night, and that was only  _before_ the mess that had come after Stanford. The one that was single-handedly (with slight dues being paid to Azazel) responsible for Jess' death, and the one that had freed Lucifer out of his cage.

He messed things up, anything long term got screwed up. At least Dean could blame outside interference on his attempts - he'd been fine at Lisa's until Sam, sans soul, had come - but Sam was just no good. And he didn't want to mess this up, didn't want to be the cause of something happening to the angels, to  _their_ angels.

Dean groaned besides him as Gabriel dropped his weight onto the elder Winchester's body, forcing an 'oomph' out of Dean. "Goddamn it, Sam." Dean huffed as Gabriel turned his head to face Sam and Cas with a thwarted expression. "I can hear your thinking all the way over here. It's seriously killing the freakin' mood."

"Yeah, Samsquatch." The ex-trickster drawled, cheek resting on Dean's chest. "This is sexy times. No thinking during sexy times, unless it's how best to blow the awesome Gabriel. That's allowed."

Cas twisted around, fingers still threaded through Sam's hair, and burrowed up close to Sam's back until Sam could feel the hot warmth of his chest. A tongue flicked out against his earlobe, lips closing around it as the piece of flesh was sucked, and Sam's brain cells once more plummeted to Cave Man levels. He could hear Gabriel cheer, Dean grumble about something or other, and then the bed creaked and Dean groaned approvingly as Gabriel snickered wickedly.

And God, did Sam  _want-_

Cas suddenly pushed him from behind, throwing Sam forward and onto his brother and archangel, and while Dean bitched loudly about not being a pillow for everyone to abuse, Gabriel attacked Sam's bared throat with his teeth, nipping and biting and demonstrating his tricky little ways of seduction. Somehow, they all shuffled together into the strangest love pile Sam had ever heard of, Dean showing just how much of a toppy bastard he could be by breaking through Cas' control with a filthy kiss, all tongue and saliva and no finesse. Hands roamed everywhere, cupping hips, stroking chests, abusing nipples and fondling each other's arousals, and Sam panted into Gabriel's open mouth and grinned when Gabriel's golden eyes fluttered close with a groan as Sam finally wrapped a hand around the trickster's flesh and stroked once.

Somebody jolted, shaking the bed fiercely once before quietening down with a hitched gasp. Cas' deep voice was murmuring quietly, words running into each other until all Sam could make of it was the tone, the tone Cas used to get someone to relax and open up around his talented piano fingers. Sam stooped down and sucked Dean's next gasp into his own lungs, his older brother in the centre of the four-way pile, Gabriel still partly on top of his chest but to the right, Sam covering Dean's left side, and Cas squarely in the open V of Dean's legs, one hand hidden from view, teasing moans and gasps from Dean and the other, scratching lines up and down Sam's body.

Gabriel's hand roamed across Cas' own back, and the trickster winked at Sam right before Cas broke out into a surprised gasp, pupils blown wide until the blue was only a thin ring around the black. Sam groaned appreciatively as he realised Gabe was preparing Cas, prepping him ready for Sam while Cas prepped Dean for Gabe, and he covered Cas' gasps with his own mouth, lips drinking in the lovely noises the younger angel couldn't control as Gabe's fingers teased him open.

"D-damn," Dean groaned, squirming underneath them with his own pupil blown eyes watching them. "H-hurry up... Nn, ready."

A growl escaped Gabriel, and Sam answered it with something similar as he fell backwards onto the bed, lying shoulder to shoulder with Dean and pulling Cas with him. Cas ended up in his lap - which was the exact place Sam wanted him to be - and Gabriel got up to his knees, slid into Dean's spread legs, and pistoned his hips once.

Dean's back arched of the bed as he yelled, and Cas sank down on Sam's sex at the exact same time.

J-Jesus, they were going to be the death of him.

Castiel immediately set a bruising rhythm, both hands spread wide on Sam's broad chest, his hips slamming up and down onto Sam's own, and the younger Winchester just groaned deliriously as pleasure rocked him in crushing tsunami's as opposed to waves. He gasped and panted, writhing underneath Cas' topping from the bottom, and his breath hitched when Cas leaned down, only an inch separating their lips from each other, and started speaking again.

His voice alone could get you off. He wasn't joking - even Gabe had been a victim to an orgasm by nothing but Cas' voice. And now that deadly piece of weapon was being used against Sam's already weakened state.

"Do you know why we are meant to be, Sam?" Cas panted, voice wrecked as Sam's hips bucked and caught the angel by surprise. "Be... because, Sam, because we are everything the other n-needs." Why was Cas still able to talk? Sam's hands landed on each side of Cas' hips, and this time he purposely thrusted up hard, changing the angle slightly to bring a startled gasp out of his angel. "S-Sam." Cas groaned approvingly, then grabbed Sam's hands, pushed them off his body, and took back control of the pace. "Listen to me." He ordered, and Sam obeyed, obeyed as much as he could while Dean's breathy gasps sounded besides him. "You and Gabriel alone would not work, for you cannot trust the sincerity behind Gabriel's words." Cas' fingers pinched Sam's right nipple, stopping the words that Sam had been about to unleash. "You and Dean alone," Cas broke off with a gasp, but caught his voice again and continued with a slight waver, "would not work, for you both are... atrocious with... confessions..." Nobody should be able to use such vocabulary during sex, especially not in that v-voice... "And you and I," Cas groaned deeply, and Sam mirrored the noise with a gasp. "Alone would not work... For I would not know the first thing to providing the necessary small human signs of love you require."

The bed creaked. "Turn your head, Sam," Cas panted into his mouth, words continuing to flow as his hips still moved like a well oiled machine. "Watch your brother, watch Gabriel, and realise this is it. You and I and Dean and Gabriel. None of it will work without the other, Sam. This is it.  _This is it._ "

Brain cells long since reduced way beneath even that of a Cave Man's level, Sam blindly followed the order and turned his face to his left to see his brother, Cas using the opportunity to bite a mark into Sam's shoulder.

And what he saw had him blindsided by a ruthless orgasm that came out of nowhere.

Castiel groaned above him, throwing his head back in ecstasy. It took Sam some time, but he finally got enough higher brain function to wrap a hand around Cas' cock, and to get up and crane his neck downwards, gulping Cas down from head to root – a skill he'd developed once realising he was flexible enough for it. It only took a few high powered sucks and the slightest hint of teeth before Cas came with Sam's name on his lips, and the younger Winchester swallowed everything his angel had to offer with a pleased noise.

The two of them fell back onto their backs with satisfied hums, Castiel rolling onto Sam's chest as they both turned their attention to their other two lovers, and just as Cas had said, Gabe was the exact counterpart to Cas tonight. And Cas had done it on purpose too, just to increase the intimacy of this. Of Gabriel reducing Dean to an emotional wreck, of Gabriel pistoning in and out of Dean with the exact same pace and strength, of Dean unable to even articulate the "harder!" he was most likely dying to say.

Gabriel was making love to Dean; and in a way, indirectly, so were Sam and Cas.

The fingers of Dean's right fingers had latched onto Sam's left forearm, clutching it for lack of anything else to hold onto as Gabriel made love to him, and Sam's breath got caught in his throat at the thought of those fingers connecting him, those fingers and Cas' warm body lying on his chest, connecting them all.

Then, as if to prove Sam's thoughts right, Cas' hand drifted down to rest on Sam's beating heart, right over his chest, and threaded his fingers with Gabriel's own, the two angels holding hands. It wasn't too hard to realise Gabriel was moving and putting his own free hand – the one not gripping Cas' fingers – on Dean's left shoulder, onto the shape of Dean's mark.

It started off first as a slow, burning, warmth. Dean's breath hitched, his throat worked soundlessly, and Sam calmly noted the rise in his own heart rate. And then, then, the slow burn turned to a roaring inferno, a roaring inferno of  _raw Grace_  that destroyed any notions of corporeality and left everything  _bare_.

And finally, Sam didn't have a single doubt.

. . .

  
Sighing, Sam leaned back in his chair, focus no longer on the bright screen of his laptop. Dean was still bundled up in bed, wrapped up in all their blankets and then some, coming down from an emotional drop so high in altitude it was a wonder he wasn't suicidal.

Apparently, it turned out the whole Grace-sharing thing? Really hadn't been meant for souls, and for once in his life Sam was just glad he was the odd one out here. Even though he'd had most of the stuff filtered to him through an angel (or two, Gabriel might have joined in once he'd caught on to Cas' sneak attack), he'd still felt ridiculously depressed as soon as he'd come back to his body, and both the angel's had seemed worried about it - neither of them had expected the drop.

But Dean had borne the full brunt of it, admitting when he was finally capable of speech that he'd felt something similar to it every other time someone Grace pumped him - hence why he'd confessed about his little worries of humanity before and not just told them to shut up like he usually did - but never to this extent. He'd been all but comatose after the orgasmic high had disappeared, and turned away from them on the bed, curled up into a fetal position Sam never wanted to see again, and had hidden his face in there and just  _shook._  Both angels had been frantic with worry, talking over each other, talking  _to_ each other, even going Enochian when Sam had finally figured it out.

He'd just finished reading up on it in fact, something that had been quite fascinating and informative, and it [explained everything](http://www.entelechyjournal.com/pulling_away_after_sex1.htm) to both him and the two angels, who'd gone on to angel-see it and confirm it for themselves, and then he'd explained it to Dean who'd frankly summed it up perfectly: "Fucking  _drop._ "

Sam had felt depressed and exhausted straight after the orgasm for something close to half an hour. He really didn't want to know what Dean was feeling. But he sort of had an idea of what might help. So he called Gabriel to him with a finger and mumbled the necessary requirements in his ear, then loudly mind thought at Castiel what he was planning, receiving a salute from the former and a pleased twitch of lips of the latter, and Dean continued to stay bundle up in his blankets unaware.

Except then Gabriel appeared with a stash of pie's, a bucket of popcorn (which Sam hadn't asked for) and snapped his fingers into turning the TV to a) a wide screen HD one, and b) a Dr. Sexy M.D. marathon that was conveniently on. Stress on the word convenient. Castiel went a bit weird too and angeled up a large cuppa of what looked like chocolate milkshake, and Sam got up out of his chair and crawled up on the bed to sit beside Gabriel as Cas seated himself on the other side of Dean, who blinked slowly and stared at the TV screen before recognising what was on it.

"Just shut up and take it, Dean." Sam pre-emptively struck, just as Dean's face tugged down into a frown. "Seriously, apple or cherry?"

"I got dibs on the pecan." Gabriel and his bizarre tastes.

Dean wordlessly pointed at the cherry pie, reminding Sam of when Bobby had once told him about how Dean hadn't spoken for a year after Mom had died, and his heart broke at the realisation Dean must have been feeling a drop similar to this with nothing to bring him back out.

The large cuppa was taken with a larger frown, but after a sip Dean visibly brightened and looked positively ecstatic. "Sam! Sammy! Try this!" The chocolate looking drink turned out to just be chocolate milk, one with a slightly minty taste to it when Sam took a sip from it. He liked it, and approved of the chocolate chemically being a happy-factor, but he didn't quite understand Dean's enthusiasm.

"It tastes great." he replied anyway, smiling at his brother's childish delight.

Dean scowled at him, still reasonably happy now despite the face and the scowl not really directed at Sam's face, and Sam puzzled as Gabriel stared down at the drink and praised Cas with a wink and what seemed like an angelic blow job at-the-speed-of-Grace if the way Cas' eyes went wide and round before fluttering shut was any indication. And then Dean smacked Sam in the knee and cuddled closer to an afterglow-enjoying Cas, who always tended to be pretty damn snugly after getting laid anyway. The drink was permanently handed off to Sam with a refusal to take it back, and Sam sighed in exasperation as he stared down at the drink.

"Seriously, Dean, what is it?" he asked, wondering whether he was missing something important or not.

Dean's lips twitched fondly, looking sad again for a moment. "Mom used to make me that every time I was sad. And she would've done it for you too, if she could. I tried doing the same thing for you, but..."

A memory twitched in his mind, and Sam suddenly remembered the many motel rooms where something or other had happened, and Dean would always bring him a hot cup of milk to drink, saying it would help. It hadn't been chocolate milk, nor had it tasted minty, but it had been hot milk and that always made anybody sleepy, especially a tired, cranky and already exhausted toddler.

And people wondered why he was so tall.

Sam stared down at the innocent looking cuppa, took another gulp of it and sighed happily. Because he had his big brother, his trickster, and his angel. And nothing was a better mood lifter than that.  


**Author's Note:**

> You have the right to remain silent and roll on over to my tumblr, [sheriffbadass](http://sheriffbadass.tumblr.com). You have the right to send asks, and if you're too shy for it, then you shall be appointed the veil of anon to allow you to do so.


End file.
